


Sensations

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt list: hands, touch, sweat, skin, lips, smile, fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

Christine had always been fascinated with Leonard’s hands, those strong fingers that were capable of stripping her of most of her senses, leaving behind only pleasure, need, want, desire. She could be blind to everything and anything around her, except for the feel of Leonard’s hands upon her, starting off cool and warming to the heat of her body, fingers delving and caressing, almost worshipping every part of her. 

Leonard would always smile whenever she came apart at his touch, fingers skimming her breasts, tweaking her nipples and rolling them into hardened nubs before teasing between her legs, stroking her clit and easing deep inside her until she was screaming his name and coming over his hand. 

His lips would always be parted, skin flushed and sweaty, as he brought her to completion again and again, with just the right touch and the equal amount of pressure to push her over the edge; she’d never felt this with anyone else and hoped that she wouldn’t have to feel it with anyone else in the future. Leonard was everything she wanted in a partner, tender, loving, attentive - and came equipped with those hands.

His hands were touching her now, palms warm and a welcome weight against her breasts, while his mouth did wicked things with her clit, tongue and lips pleasuring her, slipping inside her and out again, tormenting her with equal parts pleasure and pain. She moaned out his name, and felt one of his hands move to clamp against her hip, fingers long and assured against sweaty skin. 

His mouth was sin and his hands just as bad, yet Christine felt the luckiest woman alive when he lavished her with his attentions. She came, seeming to almost shake apart with the force of her orgasm, and she could feel Leonard there every moment of her release, tongue and lips against her clit while hands massaged hip and breast gently.

That mouth was soon transferred to her own lips, the taste of her and Leonard mingled on his tongue as they kissed. She gasped his name into his open mouth, and felt the soft pliant sin of his lips against her own; he swallowed back her pleasured cries when he slowly penetrated her. She was lost then, and felt nothing but his body against her own, as he thrust inside her, hands mapping out languid lines of love and trust against her body. When she came again, Leonard followed soon after, cries of her name sounding as lost as she felt. 

As Leonard settled sated and sweaty beside her, his hands were upon her again, stroking her, caressing her and the least she could do was return the favour. Every part of his body was as familiar to her as hers was to him, strong lines of his body tender and plaint against her fingers. His eyes closed beneath the weight of her exploratory palms against his chest, a smile curving his mouth into happy line. It was then that she knew just how happy Leonard truly was; she smiled and pushed some of her own contentment into him, mouth soft against his.


End file.
